This invention relates generally to a seal to be used in fluid jets, and more particularly to a mount and seal to be used in the transmission of fluid within a fluid jet.
Previously, nozzle assemblies have been held in position and sealed by compression between a nozzle body and a separate securing member such as a nut. This multiplicity of members adds complexity to the structure. The loads applied between the securing members can result in high stresses and possibly damage or shorten the lifetime of the nozzle assembly. Not having to remove the securing member each time the nozzle assembly is replaced, or to loosen the securing member each time the nozzle assembly is positioned, also reduces replacement and repair time.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present fluid jet sealing assemblies. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.